Handcuffs
by Neev
Summary: Treize and Zechs stuck in an elevator due to a power outage. This of course leads to other fun things. Also features Zechs handcuffed to the railing thanks to Dorothy. PWP ahoy! Plotless and pointless!


Elevator

A/N: Um…This is totally plotless and a complete waste of time. It was brought on by a challenge I saw at some yaoi fanfic archive. I figured I might as well give it a try and this was the result. Not nearly as good as I would have hoped and definitely not one of my best works but maybe good for a laugh. Or a MST, which ever works for you… (Really, MST away if you want, but I want to see the result) I think I may try something slightly more planned out with a similar situation later. Maybe…

Disclaimer: I don't own Treize, Zechs, or Dorothy, no matter how much I wish I did. I just borrow them and make them do naughty things…. 

----

"I can't believe she handcuffed me to the wall!"

Treize glanced over at Zechs, his face carefully expressionless, and said nothing for a moment. Not that it really mattered that he keep his smile under control since Zechs most likely couldn't see his face in the dim light anyway. What little Treize could see of his companion's expression was irritation and frustration. Though he couldn't tell for sure from his current position leaning against the wall on the other side of the elevator, Zechs seemed to have one of his endearing little frustrated pouts on his face. It was really quite cute and well worth having to hear Zechs complain about his current predicament. 

Not that Treize could really blame Zechs for complaining. Not only was Zechs handcuffed to the hand rest, but both men where currently stuck in the elevator thanks to a power outage. They had only the dim emergency lights in the ceiling of the elevator to see by which made for a lot of eyestrain and after nearly half an hour in the elevator it was starting to get rather hot and stuffy as well. Treize had already opted to shed his blue jacket in favor of the much lighter silk shirt he wore underneath but Zechs was unable to do this because of the handcuffs.

Zechs growled and pulled at the handcuffs in a vain attempt to escape their hold. He continued to pull at them – with similar results – for several minutes before finally giving up. Treize watched all this silently.

"They're attached to the hand rest, not the wall, Milliard," he pointed out mildly. Zechs ignored him and gave one more fruitless tug at the handcuffs before giving up completely and sprawling out on the floor as best he could. He looked rather ridiculous with all but his head and shoulders stretched out on the floor of the elevator and his left hand held up in the air by the offending handcuffs. A small smile twitched at the corner of Treize's lips, which he quickly tried to hide. Zechs would most certainly not appreciate the humor of the situation, though Treize really couldn't blame the other man. After all, Zechs _was_ the one in handcuffs, not Treize. "Besides, I'm sure the power will be back in a few minutes and then I can go find Dorothy and get the keys."

"Hn," muttered Zechs. He glanced up at Treize and his expression suddenly becoming more irritated. "You're laughing at me."

"I'm not," protested Treize, fighting to keep his smile under control. Well, what he said was technically true; he wasn't actually laughing at Zechs. Zechs, who knew the ins and outs of just about every aspect of Treize, wasn't fooled for a moment.

"You are. You think it's funny that your brat of a cousin managed to handcuff me to the wall – "

"Hand rest."

"Whatever! And then we had the bad luck to have a power outage as well. …Though that may very well be Dorothy's doing too."

"I don't think she would knock out power in the entire building just to annoy the two of us, no matter how funny she would find it," said Treize, though privately he wasn't so sure. Dorothy might do just that if she could find a way to do it without it being traced back to her. Which, Treize had to concede, most likely wouldn't be too difficult for his sly little cousin to do. And if _that_ was true…

Treize shook his head to clear it off paranoid thoughts about Dorothy. She really couldn't do that much to them at this point, no matter how sneaky she was. After all, she was stuck a floor and a half below them and with the power out the electronic locks on the door to the stairwells should be unable to open. At least Treize was pretty sure they couldn't be opened. Treize shook his head again and sighed, then pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to stand in the corner next to Zechs. Zechs glanced up at him and Treize stared down at Zechs.

"My arm is falling asleep," muttered Zechs. He pushed himself up to a sitting position with his back leaning against the wall. Treize looked down at Zechs curiously.

"How did she manage to handcuff you to the hand rest anyway?" he asked. Zechs shrugged.

"She was already here when I got on the elevator. The brat just grabbed my hand and slapped the handcuffs on before I knew what was going on and skipped off the elevator at the next floor."

"And then I got on, found you, and we both got stuck when the power went out," said Treize, completing the story. He slid down the wall to sit like Zechs was, leaning his back against the cool wall of the elevator. He turned his head to look at Zechs, who was staring off into space with a look of annoyance still on his face. "It's not like you -"Treize softly poked Zechs' shoulder with one gloved finger. " – To be caught so easily." He smiled just slightly. "As I know all to well." Zechs slowly turned his head and looked at Treize.

"Can't I relax at all?" he asked, looking exasperated. Treize shook his head.

"Apparently not," he replied, smiling. Zechs made an aggravated sound.

"You're impossible, Treize! You _would_ think this is funny. You aren't the one who is in handcuffs here!"

Treize merely continued to smile his enigmatic smile and silenced any further complaints from Zechs with a long kiss. For a moment Zechs was too shocked to respond. Then he opened his mouth and let Treize slip his tongue in. There was a brief battle for dominance, just as there always was, but this time Treize had a definite upper hand: Zechs's movement was hampered, but Treize's certainly wasn't. It was a simple matter for Treize to move so that he was straddling Zechs' legs and leaning over the younger man's up-turned face. Zechs, sensing that he had lost that particular battle, surrendered himself to Treize and relaxed utterly, making a pleased sound deep in his throat. Treize would have smiled if he mouth and tongue weren't otherwise occupied. Zechs was so absolutely delicious when he was like this. 

Treize let his hands brush gently over Zechs' cheeks and make their way down to the back of his neck to tangle in the blonde's long hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind Treize knew this probably wasn't the best time or place to be making out with his lover. On the other hand it wasn't the worst place either…

"Treize…" moaned Zechs, turning his head away even as he unconsciously wrapped his free arm around Treize's waste and pulled the older man close. "This really isn't a good place…"

"Mmmm…You talk to much, Zechs," murmured Treize as he tried to capture Zechs' mouth with his own again. Zechs kept his head stubbornly turned away however.

"You're one to talk…" muttered the blond man.

"Shush, when you get a little older you will find that there are times for speeches and times for saying nothing at all. This is definitely a case of the later." He gently turned Zechs' face towards him again with one hand and resumed the kiss. 

Neither man was paying much attention to their surroundings but even distracted neither failed to notice the sudden increase in lighting, as the doors of the elevator were forced open. Treize froze mid-kiss. Zechs did likewise and both men slowly turned to look up at a nameless OZ soldier and Dorothy Catalonia, who were looking in through the half-open doors. 

"Mr. Treize?" came Dorothy's slightly shocked voice.

"Dorothy." Treize stared back at her evenly as he stood up and straightened his shirt. "How did you get up here?" he asked, frowning. 

"The stair case of course, Mr. Treize," replied Dorothy.

"But isn't the power out? How did you get the doors unlocked?" asked Treize, still frowning. Dorothy's face suddenly took on a charming expression that Treize knew well. It was the same expression he used when he got called to task by _his_ superiors for his actions and was about to try to explain them.

"About the doors, Mr. Treize…"


End file.
